Forum:Reboot the Fanon
This is a discussion about the merits (or lack thereof) of deleting all the content and starting fresh. Eventually we may vote on whether or not we do just that. There's a lot of good content that could be brought back with some editing. There's some shitty content that was founded on a decent idea, with the proper execution it could go back up as well. We could also get all our templates straightened out and exercise greater control over sensitive, frequently fucked up material such as Vaults, the Enclave, and the Brotherhood of Steel. We could chart out a complete version of what our canon will be beforehand. Thoughts? Doesn't that seem a little extreme? I realize that you're trying to improve the site, and that's an admirable goal, but I'm not sure that this is the way that you want to go about it. Not to mention that many users may leave if the site is suddenly wiped clean. We'd experience a serious drop in membership and in new users, and that's not a good thing. The fanon is not beyond fixing, I hope. What we really need is to galvanize the site into a massive cleaning effort which, unfortunately, hasn't been happening. This is in part my fault for not helping you out there, as I realize that you were trying to do that, but this seems a little extreme. I'll support you if you do decide to "reboot the fanon", but I personally don't think that it's the best idea. The only way your idea seems fair is if all users back-up their own articles and the admins back up the rest (Timeline, categories, etc). Users that will not take the effort to back-up their stuff will risk losing everything they wrote. Some improvements I'd like to see in a potential "new" Tranquility Lane: *Form a "judging committee" with the best writers (voting might be necessary) and admins who judge all new articles (maybe marked with a pending approval template) on consistency to established canon, quality, etc. and give feedback or delete it altogether. This will greatly improve fanon quality. *Revoke editing privileges of all anonymous/IP editors. These guys sometimes show up, write a short WIP article about some "awsum" character in the Capital Wasteland and never come back to finish it. Especially with the current attention on the future release of New Vegas such editors (and vandals alike) could show up more. *Become stricter in upholding the site's rules and keep Tranquility Lane a pleasant place to work. If people are repeatedly not willing to take criticism or behave like assholes, swipe them with the banhammer (and no second chances). If people break any of the rules, warn them and guide them in the right direction. I have more ideas to improve the post-deletion Wikia, but I want to see how this plays out first. Personally, I support a reboot, since we can now apply what we've learned over time and make Tranquility Lane much more organized and plausible.